Thank You For The Music
by Magic-In-The-Air
Summary: Music had always played a big part in their lives, from getting together to brakeing up, from movies to babies music was a constent and it wasn't just their music. Lots of unrelated drabbles always centred around music. Some are edited chapters from my other fics but nose are just here. Lots of ships- Bropez, Breredith, Jessa, Joime, LaurWalk, Jarren ext. RPF
1. Breredith

It was valentines day. Meredith woke up first and she made pink pancakes and even pink syrup and butter. Everything was almost ready she made coffee with red cream and set everything out on the table, placing a card under Brian's plate. Meredith pulled out a pink dress and white heart patterned tights, a memory from an old valentines day party with the girls and put them on before waking Brian.

"Happy valentines day Bri"

"mmhh, five more mintes Merdff"

"I made coffee and pancakes"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Twenty minutes later the food was gone and they were just sat listening to the music. Brian climbed to his feet and offered her his hand, she took it and soon they were twirling unsteadily around the apartment not nearly as gracefully as they did in the movie.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

They both started to sing along, while trying not to brake anything in the living room.

_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

This is much harder in real life

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

*CRASH* Oh well, she never really liked that lamp anyway.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

As the next song started they slowed down to avoid injury and Meredith rested her head on his shoulder, it was perfect, pure bliss. Well until a certain miss Lauren Lopez burst through the door yelling.

"Meredith! Can I borrow food? I want to cook something for me and Joe but I don't have any and I can't ask Julia , its not that I'm not happy that Darren's home but there being all cutesy and gross... Like that... Never mind I'll ask Jaime... Bye."

She slammed the door and both Meredith and Brian collapsed about laughing as the next song started. Pure bliss!


	2. Multiple

**Nothing in this story belongs to me!**

**Song- Perfect two **

**Please pm me any pairing or song request s and review, tell me off you like that I put the chapters as the pairings or if you think I should go back to song titl es- IWannaBe**

The lounge in Darren and Joey's apartmen t was full of couples, all engaged in th eir own moment. Meredith was sat in Bria n's arms leaning her head into his chest , Jaime was sat on the love seat and Joe y had his arm around her, Joe was sat on an armchair with Lauren asleep on his k nee, Dylan and Denise were cuddling on t he couch, and Julia was sat opposite Dar ren on the carpet. Meredith was quietly singing to herself and Brian leaned in t o listen to the words.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly _

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your si de kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we eve r split. _

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

She looked up at him and started to sing louder, soon Julia had joined in.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie _

_You're the straw to my berry _

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

None of the boys had heard the song befo re but the girls all seemed to know it b ecause Jaime joined them for the next pa rt.

_Cause you're the one for me _

_And I'm the one for you _

_You take the both of us _

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

They must have woken the sleeping Lopez because she startled them all by joining in on the next verse

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the la ces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the ch aser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the p aper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather _

_But I don't care as long as we're togeth er_

Darren grabbed his guitar from behind th e couch and started to play a simple tun e that matched the song. Brian and Joe m anaged to pick up on the chorus and star ted to sing along quietly. Joey had star ted to fit a drum beat to the song, so t he only ones not contributing to the son g were Denice and Dylan.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Then Denise tentatively joined in and Dy lan started to invent his own harmonies onto the ends of the lines.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

As the song ended the room exploded in k issing, so much so that nobody spotted J im Povolo walk in.

"Guys I- I'll come back later..." Said J im walking back out of the room laughing .


	3. LaurWalk

I don't own the song or the starkids

Song- I see the light

It was Lauren and Joe's first movie nigh t, and they were sat in her apartment wa tching Tangled (it was Lo's choice). The y were on the couch and Joe was fiddling with her hair, on screen the boat was j ust setting off to see the lanterns. She started to hum along to the music as th e king and queen set off the lantern on the screen.

_All those days watching from the windows _

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I am meant to be_

She's really pretty... He'd never really noticed it before but now it just seeme d to hit him. He'd. Never thought about her like that, she was Lauren Lopez! The y were just friends... Right ?

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

He had nice eyes, like really blue and d eep. Crap, he saw her starring. He is ki nda hot, she never realised...

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

She started to sing along, she felt like she was just starting to see him proper ly too.

_And at last I see the light_

_ And it's like the fog has lifted_

_ And at last I see the light_

_ And it's like the sky is new_

Before she knew it he was singing too, s he felt like her heart was going to burs t out of her chest, there was so much sh e'd never noticed about him. It felt lik e her mind had been opened up and, for t he first time she was seeing him as some thing more than a friend.

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you _

_Now that I see you_

They had been inching towards each other throughout the song and now it was fini shed Joe began to close the gap. She res ponded quickly when there lips met, and they both knew that they would definitel y be continuing disney movie night.


	4. Breredith 2

**I don't own any of this, unfortunately, there are laws in the way:(**

**Song- Love Story**

He hadn't seen her since the morning. He was sat at one of the tables in the centre of the dimly lit restaurant. There was a little stereo in the corner of the room playing love songs. He shifted nervously in his seat. He had talked to the staff and everything so far was going according to his plan. Then Meredith walked through the door, she normally looked pretty but tonight she was stunning. She was wearing a red dress, that flowed down to the floor.

"You look amazing!" she blushed

"thank you, you don't look half bad yourself!"

They had an amazing meal and after they had finished eating desert the little stereo started to play one of her favourite songs.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, _

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Meredith started to sing along and Brian placed his hand onto hers and joined in.

_See the lights see the party, the ball gowns, _

_see you make your way through the crowed to say hello,_

_ little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

It was a perfect moment for them.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come"_

He pulled his hand from on top of hers and put it into his pocket to pull out a velvet box. He had times it perfectly

_is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

He dropped down onto one knee, Meredith gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth as he held out the little blue box right as the lyrics said.

_'He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know. _

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes." _

He sang those last few lines with everything he had and when the song had finished he added

"So what do you say Meredith Stepien, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes!" At which the whole restaurant erupted in cheers for the couple.


	5. Jarren

**Sedona own the song or the starkids**

**Song- Last Friday Night**

"Julia, are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk... You're drunk!" She slurred collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Julia you gotta slow down, how much have you had to drink?"

"Lighten up Darren! It's a party! YAY MUSIC!" She yelled and started to sing very loudly and off key.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickie or a bruise_

"Jules... People are starting to stare" Darren said quietly. Julia payed no attention to him and climbed up onto the table.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

Oh god! She was dancing... On a table, he had to get her down drunk Jules may be fun but she was gonna hurt herself

_Last Friday night _

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

She felt someone try to pull her down off the table. She flicked her hand back and slapped him, barely noticing what she'd done.

"Darren! You don't try stuff like that"

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandeliers on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

"Darren come on!" She said pulling him up on the table too.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

"Don't be a party pooper!" She yelled when she felt him trying to get down.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

Julia leaned over and kissed him, he was startled and pulled away. It killed him to do so, he'd liked her for ages, but she was drunk... She didn't really mean any of it.

"Jules, no your drunk"

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

"Darrrrren! Pweeese!" She said in a baby voice

"Julia, you don't really want that, you're just drunk"

"I do want it dow! I weally like you" She slurred, sticking out her bottom lip like a child

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her away, then he lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to her room, but even going down to her's and Lauren's dorm room she wouldn't stop singing.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

He got her settled in bed but he didn't go back to the party, he set himself up for a night on the couch so he could look after her.

* * *

Awww! Her head felt like there was a brass band in it. Oh god what went on last night? Se walked through to the living room and saw Darren Criss asleep on their couch, he had a bruise on the left side of his face and he was wearing the same clothes he'd had last night.

"Darren?"

"Mmmf, you're up"

"Yeh, what happened last night, why do you have that bruise, where's Lauren and why are you in our dorm."

"Umm well I was here to take care of you... Lauren stayed at Joe's, and I have this bruise because you have a mean slap"

"I-I did that!" She said eyes wide.

"Yup, and you... You kissed me"

"I-I'm so sorry... Did I do anything too embarrassing?"

"You were dancing in a... Questionable manor on the table while singing loudly, your skirt got shorter..."

She groaned

"And you said you liked me... But don't worry, I know it was just the alcohol talking"

"It... I... Darren I do like you... The booze kind of just gave me the courage to say it"

"Well, in that case" he bent down and kissed her, and needless to say it was so much better that the sloppy drunk one the night before.


	6. LaurWalk 2

**I don't own the Starkids or the song**

**Song- Running Through Rivers**

"Maya!"

It was bed-time in the Walker household, which today included caching a very hyper Maya and finding some way to get her to sleep.

"MOMMYIWANTCANDYCANIPLEASEHAVESOMECANDYILIKECANDYD ADDYGAVEMECANDYWHYWONTYOUGIVEMEACANDYMOMMYIWANTCAN DYPLEASECANIHAVECANDYNOW!"

"Joe! Why did you give her candy!"

"I didn't she grabbed them out of the grocery bag!"

Lauren let out a sigh of frustration. May was staying at friends and Maya had taken it as a sign to run Lauren and Joe off their feet.

"Gotcha!" Shouted Joe as he managed to grab Maya up from behind. She was already in her Pjs and was just struggling with the concept of sleep. She squealed and kicked trying to wriggle out of Joes grip as he carried her into her room and set her down on the princess bed sheets.

"Story time!" Said Lauren in a sing-song voice

"IDON'TWANNAHAVEASTORYIWANTASONG!"

"Ok Maya, you an have a lullaby, if you promise to sleep"

"Fine"

Lauren started to sing softly to try and lull Maya into sleep, a song that her mother used to sing to her when she wouldn't sleep

_I've heard stories and tales about puppets and whales,_

_but never heard stories of you,_

_I've not seen you around in this quiet part of town,_

_you've shown up right out of the blue_

"I've never heard about puppets or snails"

"Whales honey, now shush or mommy won't finish the song" Said Joe quieting her.

_And I've been waiting for someone,_

_to share my adventures,_

_and you seem quite perfect to me dear,_

_and did i mention that you seem quite perfect to me_

_So come running come running come running through rivers,_

_come running come running through rivers with me,_

_oh come running come running come running through rivers,_

_we'll show them what living should be_

_We are pirates at sea with the world at our feet,_

_sailing on waves made of stars,_

"I want to be a pirate! Daddy can I be a pirate?"

"Tomorrow sweetie, it's bed-time now"

_a princess needs a friend where the laughter won't_

_end, that's more than a prince who can charm_

"Can I be a princess like Cinderella or Snow-White instead?"

"You can be sleeping beauty right now!"

"Yay!"

_And i've been searching for someone,,_

_who makes life a story,_

_and you seem quite perfect to me dear,_

_and you won't be sorry,_

_but you seem quite perfect to me_

_So come running come running come running through rivers,_

_come running come running through rivers with me,_

_oh come running come running come running through rivers,_

_we'll show them what living should be_

"I don't want to run through a river though, I'd get all wet"

"Shhh! It's just a song Maya"

_If things go wrong we'll just re-write them,_

_come running your running your running with me,_

_and if demons call we'll stand and fight them,_

_come running your running your running with me_

"Demons! The monsters under the bed are back! Daddy will you check"

"In a minute Maya"

_Come running come running come running through rivers,_

_come running come running through rivers with me,_

_oh come running come running come running through rivers,_

_come running come running through rivers with me,_

_come running come running come running through rivers,_

_we'll show them what living should be_

_They've heard stories and tales about puppets and whales,_

_now they'll hear stories of you._

"Lo look"

"Awwww" Makes it all worthwhile thought Lauren looking at the sleeping Maya curled up under the bed sheets.


	7. Dylnise

**I don't own the starkids or the song :(**

**Song- I Won't Say I'm in love**

"Girls! What should I do? I think I might have a tiny little crush on Dylan!" Lauren, Jaime, Julia, Devin and Meredith were all over at Denise's dorm room listening to her admit something they'd all known for ages.

"Little tiny! We all know you love him!" Said Jaime

"I don't love him"

"Let's do the thing" Squealed Meredith. The girls had invented a sort of game to help them express their feelings and admit to stuff, and although Denise was sceptical she picked the song and started anyway.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement _

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That ancient history, _

_Been there done that_

Meredith, Jaime and Devin quickly joined in as the muses

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Damn it is actually working

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

Julia and Lauren joined in on the muses too

_You keep on denying_

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, but give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Ok so maybe it's more than a crush but...

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_(Shoo doo, shoo doo)_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_(She wont say it)_

_Get off my case_

_(Shut Up, shut up)p_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

She was reluctant to give in but she sang the last line anyway

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_


	8. Bropez

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Beauty and the Beast**

It was the final night of the U of M production of beauty and the beast and Brian was sat at a table on stage with his perfect little girlfriend. Joey was a candlestick, Jaime was a teapot and JoMo was a clock but he couldn't find it in himself to mock them, but then again he was dressed as the beast so... Lauren looked amazing in the ball gown, although she looked amazing in anything. She was 90 lbs of pure amazingness and she was his girlfriend. He was brought out of his thoughts when the music started, this was Brains cue to stand up offer Lauren his hand and then as soon as Jaime started singing they would begin the dance routine.

_ Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

They twirled and spun trying to remember the routine but mostly just losing themselves in the moment.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

He bent down and whispered in her ear

"I really do love you Lo"

And he swore he saw her mouth 'I love you to' but it was lost in the clapping.


	9. Jaime x Dylan

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- She Walks Right Through Me (Alex Day)**

"Jaime you look..." Said Dylan as he saw Jaime's outfit for the show. A floor length, all black, wedding dress, the bottom was shredded with a high slit up one leg and a tattered train and vail.

"Like a super hot goth bride"

"Who gave you vodka?"

"Nobody gave me vodka sugar, why would you say that"

"Vodka Jaime is uber confident and flirts with everything that moves"

"Ok so maybe my new friend Denise gave me one little shot, but that doesn't mean you're not hot honey... That rhymed!"

"Jaime you remember the choreography right?"

"Yeh sweetie, whatever you say"

It was the U of M annual talent contest and it was a big deal. Darren won last year so Dylan was pulling out all the stops to beat him.

"Jaime please stop flirting with me"

"Baby, I'm not flirting and shouldn't you be warming up anyway?"

"Dylan! You're up!" Said Brian from back stage

"Ok remember just like we practiced"

_I met this girl from the other side_

_All kind of pale, dressed in black and white._

_She's not the same, _

_Quite different from any other girlfriend_

_I've had._

_It's like, her touch, it's invisible_

_Can't get enough, she's sensatiable_

_When she slips in my room, _

_Then I know I'm on a good thing, not bad._

_When I'm alone she appears from no-where_

_It's so surreal, makes me feel I wanna care._

Jaime walked out onto the stage and started to do something that most certainly wasn't the choreography they practiced. She was stealing the show dancing around him being all sexy... No! She was Jaime! She was his friend! He just had to focus on singing.

_I love it when she walks right though me_

_I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin_

_She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

_Yeah, I know I'm alright._

_Her complexion, it's so timeless_

_She's like a gothic lady princess._

_I never thought I'd be with a supernatural kind of girl_

_Like her._

_When I'm alone she appears from no-where_

_It's so surreal, makes me feel I wanna care._

She was almost sticking to the choreography now, but she was pressing a little to close into him and it was becoming hard for him to concentrate.

_I love it when she walks right though me_

_I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin_

_She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

_I love it when she walks right though me_

_I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin_

_She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

_Yeah, I know I'm alright._

He steeped on the train of her dress, ripping it off and leaving her with a much, much shorter cocktail dress on, he was relieved that was the part he'd been most worried about.

_I ain't getting no sleep_

_Situation's unique_

_This girl, she's so incredible_

_When she takes off her clothes_

_Then I know that it's only me that knows._

_I love it when she walks right though me_

_I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin_

_She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

_I love it when she walks right though me_

_I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin_

_She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

_I love it when she walks right through me._

As soon as he got of stage he ran into the bathroom, for the soul reason of getting as far away crime Jaime Lyn Beatty as humanly possible.


	10. Bropez 2

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Once Upon A December (Anaestasia)**

"Hey Brian, come help he get they rest of the boxes out of the attic"

"Anything for you sweetie"

They climbed the rickety old ladder and when Lauren reached the top she was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia. She could see her Draco wig perched atop her buggete puppet, nicks golem, Meredith's Riddler hat. She sat down on the grubby floor and started to sing.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

It was hard to believe they were leaving it all behind, she was pregnant and the manor was no place to raise a family. Her and Brian were moving out to start their life together.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Brian knew what she was doing, the girls had invented a sort of game to help them deal with their emotions. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her there, trying to help her as much as he could.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"Brian, I love you"

"I love you too Lauren"


	11. Dreredith

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- The Perfect Two (brake up version)**

"Meredith! I promise that thing with me and Denise it meant nothing to me, I love you"

"Dylan you broke my heart! I loved you and you cheated on me, Denise was drunk out of her mind and you did it anyway! You made this bed, now you have to lie in it!"

She didn't even have words for how she felt at that moment, so she desired to sing someone else's words, which perfectly summed her emotions up.

_"we always used to talk_

_real late after midnight_

_Now the only thing we do_

_on the phone is fight_

_is there a way to_

_make this go away_

_i dont think that _

_we're gonna be okay"_

"Meredith..."

_"you were my hero and i _

_was your sidekick_

_now you're gonna be the _

_tear that i cry when we split_

_baby i dont think that i_

_can do this_

_it seems so wrong makin'_

_up with only one kiss_

_dont think that i could ever be_

_able to stay with you now baby_

_cause in time i know that we'll_

_both see_

_we're not meant to be"_

"Baby please-"

_"cause you're the one _

_who makes me cry_

_you would never,_

_ever save me_

_all your words are _

_full of lies_

_you're not the one i_

_wanna marry"_

"I never wanted to hurt you..."

_"cause baby can't you see?_

_we're just a fantasy?_

_there's nothing we can do_

_we're not the perfect two_

_we're not the perfect two_

_we're not the perfect two_

_baby, me and you_

_we're not the perfect two"_

"It was a mistake! Please give me another chance"

_"i thought you were my prince_

_and i was your princess_

_now that we're here_

_all of that is meaningless_

_i think i was a fool_

_for letting you fill the spaces_

_between my hands_

_and my diary pages"_

"Meredith stop!"

_"you used to be the one _

_that made me happy_

_you used to tell me_

_you were lucky to have me_

_now youre as cold_

_as the winter weather_

_but i dont care_

_cause we're no longer together_

_baby i dont think that i could ever be_

_able to stay with you now baby_

_cause in time i know that we'll_

_both see_

_we're not meant to be"_

"Is this goodbye... Meredith! Answer me"

_"cause you're the one _

_who makes me cry_

_you would never,_

_ever save me_

_all your words are _

_full of lies_

_you're not the one i_

_wanna marry_

_cause baby can't you see?_

_we're just a fantasy?_

_there's nothing we can do_

_we're not the perfect two"_

"We work together, Mere-Bear I still love you"

"Don't call me that! You lost that right when you slept with my friend"

_"we're not the perfect two_

_we're not the perfect two_

_baby, me and you_

_we're not the perfect two_

_you know that i'll never _

_love you_

_like the way i ever used to_

_but you kn0w i will _

_remember you_

_now that im gone i smile_

_it took me quite awhile _

_to see we wont walk the aisle"_

"I really thought you were special, but now I see your just like every other guy whose broken my heart

_cause you're the one _

_who makes me cry_

_you would never,_

_ever save me_

_all your words are _

_full of lies_

_you're not the one i_

_wanna marry_

_cause baby can't you see?_

_we;re just a fantasy?_

_there's nothing we can do_

_we're not the perfect two_

_we're not the perfect two_

_we're not the perfect two_

_baby, me and you_

_we're not the perfect two"_

"Meredith-"

"I don't have anything else to say, the song said it all" she said, silent tears running down her face "Goodbye Dylan Saunders, I never want to see you again" and with that she ran off towards Jaimie's place.

"Meredith! Please! Don't go!"


	12. LaurWalk 3

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Why can't I be a Disney princess (Carrie Hope Fletcher)**

Lauren and Joe were stood in the hall of Maya and Mays school, Maya's class were having a showcase, in which every kid in the year had to perform two things, this year the theme was pirates and princesses. They could go into pairs or groups but Maya had chosen to do both on her own, she was singing both times. It was her first time singing in front of an audience but she was exited rather than nervous. They collected a sheet from Maya's teacher Mrs Marshal with the order the children were performing in on it Lauren scanned it for Maya's name

"She's up first and last"

"Our little girl, stealing the show" Smiled Joe wrapping his arm around his beautiful wife's shoulder.

"She sure will, I've heard her practicing, I think she was singing them in her sleep!"

"She's better than she thinks, she gets her talent from her mommy"

"What did she get from you then?"

"Wit, charm, and good looks"

She thumped him in the chest as they sat down in there chairs and waited for the show to begin.

Maya came out on stage wearing, not the princess dress Lauren had sent her with but her own red dress and there wasn't a tiara in sight.

_"Why cant I be a disney princess?_

_I've got everything a disney princess needs."_

"That's not the song she's been practising!" Whispered Joe

"I know! What's she doing!"

_"I've got the singing, I've got the dress sense,_

_just need a prince to get himself down on one knee._

_And maybe like snow white I could wish into a well_

_or find the answer in a book just like that funny girl named belle_

_or maybe like mulan ive got to fight for royalty._

_Oh disney when will you discover me?"_

"When did she change the song?"

"I don't know do I"

_"All I need is a true loves kiss and a magic carpet ride,_

_handsome prince right by my side_

_and animals that listen when I call._

_Perfect hair and big brown eyes Im a princess in disguise._

_Don't own a castle or a house_

_with 7 men or royal spouse_

_No step mother with plot twists worth awards._

_I burst into song, get funny looks,_

_always got my nose stuck in a book_

_so wheres this prince, tiaras, spells and swords."_

"She's good though"

"Yeh"

_"But I know I could be a disney princess,_

_will I get to give the royal thing a whirl?_

_Or will I always just be quite normal,_

_a deluded silly average little girl?"_

She got a huge cheer from everyone there, and Joe and Lauren made fools of themselves by standing up and shouting. Even though Maya almost died of embarrassment, they were the proudest people in the world.


	13. Joime

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Honey Honey (ABBA)**

"Jaime!" Yelled Lauren and Meredith in unison grabbing onto her and pulling her into the room.

"Hey guys" she laughed

"Spill, what happened with Joey!" Said Meredith.

"Well..."

"Well?" Said both Lauren and Meredith together.

_"Honey, honey, how he thrills me_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kills me_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy"_

"Ohhhh!" Said Lo running up and shutting the door. "Go on"

_"Honey, honey, let me feel it_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, don't conceal it_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your...thing!"_

"Eew!" Lo and Mere squealed

_"Honey, honey, touch me baby_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, hold me baby_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_You look like a movie star, but I love just who you are_

_And honey to say the least, you're a doggone...beast!"_

"TMI Jaime!"

_"Honey, honey, how you thrill me_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kill me_

_Aha, honey, honey_

_I've heard about you before, I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me"_

"Wow!"

"Um... Glad you had a nice time... Bye!"


	14. Crisspez (friendship)

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Not a love song (Ross Lynch)**

They were in the airport and Darren had just finished telling Lauren he'd scored her an audition for glee.

"Darren I love you!"

"Lo, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that, I'm with Julia and-"

"Darren shut up! You know what I meant, I'm with Joe anyway!"

_"You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it"_ She sang.

"Lauren are we really doing this now?"

"Yep!" She said. Darren shrugged and joined in.

_"Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell you're bluffing"_

_"Now please don't take this the wrong way" _Lauren butted in.

_"I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song"_

_"I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love that you bought a ticket_

_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_

_We've come so far_

_Being just the way we are_

_If its not broke... don't fix it"_ Darren sang taking control again.

_"I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)_

_Don't take this the wrong way:_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song"_ Lauren sang.

She stood up on one of the folding seat as if the added hight gave her power. Darren unzipped his guitar from its case and started playing the tune.

_"I don't speak girl_

_Like "Hey girl!"_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for_

_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_

_What a guy!_

_What a guy!"_ Sang Darren, pushing Lauren off the chair and climbing up himself

_"I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it,_

_Put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song"_ They both sang together, each trying to push the other off the seat.

_"I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me,_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song" _

By this point everyone was looking at them and started to clap. A little girl, about ten maybe eleven, walked over to them holding a pink notebook.

"A-Are you Lauren Lopez?"

"Yep! An who might you be?"

"I'm Sarah, I loved you as Taz! Can I have your autograph"

"Sure thing" she said signing the notebook "You want Darren's too?"

"Who's he?" Darren choked a little and Lauren started to laugh

"I'm Darren Criss" he said.

"I'm sorry but I've never herd of you... Thank you so much Lauren!"

"Don't mention it Sarah" said Lauren before turning back to Darren, who was spluttering and seemed unable to speak.

"I take it this hasn't happened before?" She laughed.


	15. Laurwalk 4

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Im not ready to be a princess (Sofia the first)**

After an hour of watching boys show demonstrations of "sword fighting" with foam swords and goodness knows how many girls dressed as Cinderella Maya finally came back out again, this time dressed in her purple party dress and a silver tiara, but again it was a song Lauren didn't recognised.

_"Everything seems crazy big_

_and I'm feeling unsteady_

_Mom says I'll be just fine_

_But I don't think I'm ready_

_New school, New friends, New family_

_And a ball where they want me to dance_

_I'm just a little girl from a small, small town_

_In this world, I don't stand a chance"_

"Our little girls growing up" Smiled Lauren

"She's just like you when we were that age" Joe said squeezing her shoulder.

_"I'm not ready to be a princess_

_I don't have what it takes_

_I'm too short for gowns, I look bad in crowns_

_and I'm gonna make a bagillion mistakes_

_I'm too average to be a princess_

_I respectfully refuse_

_I don't know the rules, I don't want the jewels_

_and these feet were made for comfortable shoes_

_Shelves bursting with trinkets_

_That I'm afraid to touch_

_Fancy toys and ginormous pillows_

_It's all much to much_

_Too much!"_

"I think she's proved that she can go to that creative arts camp in the summer"

"Definitely"

_I'm not ready to be a princess_

_One look, and that seems clear_

_Cancel my debut, keep your royal crew_

_and if I ever find mom's room_

_I'm outta here_

_Maya_

_Not a noble name_

_Maya_

_Even my wave is lame_

_I'm not ready_

_to be a princess_

After the show all of the kids came running to join their parents.

"Well done princess"

"You were amazing!" Squealed Lauren "You'll be in basement arts in no time"

"You really think so!" Said Maya

"Of course baby" said Joe before bending down and whispering "You were the best act today"

"Thank you daddy!" She said hugging him.


	16. Breredith 3

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Love will find a way (the lion king 2)**

"It sucks that we always have to sneak around"

"I know but after what happened between you and Dylan... well it's best they don't find out"

"How long can we hade it?"

"As long as we have to Mere"

_"In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone" _She sang cuddling closer to him.

_"They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way"_

"We can find a way to get through this Bri"

"I love you Mere that's all we need"

"I love you too"

_"I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_" He sang perfectly matching her melody, before she again joined him.

_"And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way"_

"We can get through this Mere-Bear" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Brian, promise you'll never brake my heart like Dylan did"

"Meredith I promise, why would I when it would mean losing you?"


	17. Jarren 2

**The song and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Can you feel the love tonight (the lion king)**

"Look at him, all googly eyes over Jules how are they not together yet?"

"Wizard God knows"

Joey and Joe were sat in the common room watching Darren and Julia flirt, when Joey got an idea.

_"I can see what's happening"_ he sang

"What?" Said Joe confused

_"And they don't have a clue"_

"Who?" Said Joe, getting an idea of what Joey was doing

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two."_

"Oh."

_"The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air"_

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Meredith as her and AJ walked into the room.

"Shhh! We're trying to get Jules and Daren together"

"Cool" said AJ wondering over the piano and starting to play, whilst Mere grabbed some old bongos from the corner and added to the song.

Julia heard them and started to play along, singing

_"Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"_

_"So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_" Darren joined in, noticing their friends attempts.

_"He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?" _Sang Julia, easily remembering the lines.

JoMo, Lauren, Brian and Jaime walked into the room and joined in almost instantly, used to this kind of thing happening. They sang the next part along with AJ and Meredith, and started to circle the couple

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are"_

It seamed to have worked as Julia and Darren now seemed to be attempting to suck each others faces off.

_"And if he feels the love tonight_

_It can be assumed _

_His care-free days with us are history_

_In short our pal is doomed" _Sang Joey and Joe running up to the kissing couple and pulling them apart.

"Air guys, humans need air" Laughed AJ

"Yeh I'm all for love but maybe not here" Said Lauren

"She means GET A ROOM!" Brian yelled in Darren's ear, causing Julia to turn bright red and even Darren blushed a little.


	18. Jessa

**The song, Tessa and the starkids belong to people who are not me :(**

**Song- Tell Me (Carrie Hope Fletcher)**

"Joe I have an audition and I'm not sure about the song can you watch and say what you think."

"Sure thing Tessa, what's the audition for?"

"Spoilers"

"How did I know showing you doctor who would come back to bite me in the-"

"Just... Please Joe I can't, just say what you think"

"I'm just teasing Tessa! I'm sure it's great"

"I've not got the music though so..."

"You'll be great"

They walked over to the couch and sat down, she smiled at him before starting her song.

_"I'd hold my breath but you took that away,_

_if you'd ask me i'd pretend i'm ok_

_coz i'd wait for ever and a day_

_but it ain't that easy to make you believe me_

_so i'll pour my heart into words_

_and i'll write them down in a verse_

_coz i can't think of anything worse_

_than finding it easy to make you believe me_

_Tell me you'll fight,_

_tell me that you won't let go_

_when I need you the most in the night"_

"What do you think?"

"It's totally awesome Tessa, keep going!"

_"Tell me i'm right_

_Tell me you want me to stay_

_tell me you're not afraid to hold me tight_

_Tell me that you're gonna fight_

_If i'm the last girl left on this Earth_

_would you hold me and tell me i'm worth_

_everything and sing a song unrehearsed_

_coz i'm feeling uneasy that you won't believe me"_ Joe inched closer to her, causing her to stutter a little on her next line.

_"T-Tell me you'll fight,_

_tell me that you won't let go_

_when I need you the most in the night_

_Tell me i'm right_

_Tell me you want me to stay_

_tell me you're not afraid to hold me tight"_

They were getting even closer together now on the little couch, but Tessa never backed away from him or stopped her song, it didn't feel uncomfortable, it felt right, if anything she wanted him even closer.

_"Tell me, tell me that i'm not crazy_

_to think you could love me,_

_I think you could love me _

_I think you could love me _

_Tell me you'll fight,_

_tell me that you won't let go_

_when I need you the most in the night_

_when I need you the most in the night_

He was fascinated, it was such a beautiful song, sung by such a beautiful woman, he couldn't take his eyes off her lips...

_Tell me i'm right_

_Tell me you want me to stay_

_tell me you're not afraid to hold me tight_

_Tell me that you're gonna fight_

_Tell me that you're gonna fight_

_Tell me that you're gonna fight"_

They were near inches apart now and Joe started to close the gap pulling her closer, and before either of them realised it they were kissing, all of their pent up emotions going into that one kiss.

"Tessa, have you been wanting to do that as long as I have"

"Yeh" she gasped, a little light headed.

"You wanna do it again?"

"Yeh"


	19. Crisspez

**The song and the starkids all belong to people who aren't me :(**

**Song- Kiss the girl (the little mermaid)**

"Darren man why don't you just go talk to her" Said Brian after catching him staring at Lauren for about the billionth time that rehearsal.

"What? Who?"

"Dare everyone knows you like Lauren... Well except Lauren."

"I don't... And even if I did how can I approach her"

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

"Brian what are you doing?" Darren asked just as Joey walked over and joined in too.

_"Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_

"Guys stop..." Darren said feebly.

"What the devil is going on here!" Said JoMo walking over to them.

"Joe help"

JoMo shrugged and joined them

_"Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

"Guys! Leave it"

_"Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

"Dude she's coming over, nows your chance!" Said Joey.

"POTTER! You are needed!" Said Lauren in her best Draco voice.

"I-I... Cool I guess" he stuttered as she walked away.

"Smooth Dare" commented JoMo

"Maybe tomorrow..." He said staring after her until she turned the corner.


	20. Breredith 4

**The song and the starkids don't belong to me**

**Song- Thinking of him/I miss the music **

**Requested by the amazing Mini-Star-Ninja-Kid**

Was that her, Brian thought, it couldn't be her, she couldn't be there, but there she was stood in the doorway of the little bar. It had been months since he last saw her, as she stormed out into the rain. Should he go talk to her... No that was a very not good idea.

"What was I thinking when I let you slip away? Oh yeah.

I was thinking of me." He said kicking the side of the bar.

"Only of me

What was I thinking

Spending each moment of each waking day

Thinking of me

Shutting you out" He sang staring at her.

"Sometimes" Meredith sang seeing him looking at her, their eyes met and she realised how stupid she had been for walking out on the only man she could ever love.

"Making you wait" He sang taking a step towards her

"Sometimes" She harmonised, her heart leaping as he smiled at her and started to come towards her.

"To self-involved to say how I do need you

But why pretend

I missed the music

I missed my friend" He had almost reached her when he once again became racked with guilt, what if she was still angry at him?

"I missed my friend" She sang to try and encourage him, as he'd stopped.

"No need to wonder

What I would do" But he was still frozen to the spot, staring into her chocolate eyes. Seeing he wasn't going to move she walked over to him, he unfroze seeing that she had forgiven him and wiped away a tear that had come unbidden.

"I choose the music

I make with you

I love the music

I make with you" They sang in unison.

"We've both been such idiots!" She giggled

"We should have never broke up" he said, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own, sealing the bond between them once more.


	21. Breredith 5

**The song and the starkids don't belong to me**

**Song. If we were a movie**

"Brian?"

"Yeh?"

"Do you like me"

"Yeh! Of course your like my best friend!"

"I know but do you LIKE me?"

"Yes! I just said that, Meredith are you feeling ok"

"Ugh! Why are guys so clueless" She said running off to her room.

She was laying face-down on her bed when

'Uh oh

There you go again

Talkin' cinetmatic

Yeah you!

Your charming

You got everybody starstruck

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obivous, instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song' the old song came on her iPod playlist.

She started to cry, she knew he'd never like her, she was like the girl in the song.

'Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in you voice

Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her

La, La

I'll be actin' through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in'

She started to sing along weakly

"If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song"

Brian was standing outside Jaime and Meredith's dorm, he was about to knock when he herd her singing, it sounded like she was crying.

"Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And were together, it's for real, now playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like somethin' more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song"

"Meredith" he shouted through the door.

"Go away!"

"Not likely!"

"I'm not letting you in!"

"You gave me a key!"

"No fair"

He unlocked the door and walked over to where she was layer on the bed, he pulled her into his arms and sang.

"If we were a movie

You'd be the right girl

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin' watching the sunset fade to black

show the names

play that happy song"

"Really?"

"Mere I've liked you for years"

He whispered before he kissed her.


	22. Starkiddies

**Yay! this story's updating again! please leave reviews or pm me with any songs or situations or pairings you want to see! please! -IWannaBe**

**As always I don't own the starkids or the song **

**Song- When I grow up (Matilda)**

It was finally time! Little LoLo was terrified, at six years old this was her first real school show and she had a solo. She made her way on stage attempting not to trip over her own feet and when she reached centre stage she started to timidly sing her lines

_"When I grow up, I will be tall enough to reach the branches that I need to reach to climb trees you get to climb when you're grown up"_

She turned a little and saw Joe walking towards her, looking much more confident than she felt, once he got to her he smiled at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly before beginning his own solo.

_"And when I grow up, I will be smart enough to answer all the questions that you need to know the answers to before you're grown up."_

Joey and Jaime walked onstage nervously and stood stage left, huddled together as if for protection against the people watching

_"And when I grow up, I will eat sweets everyday on the way to work and I will go to bed late every night"_

They were joined on stage by even more pairs, AJ, Ali and Devin stood stage right, Brittany and Dylan stood behind LoLo and Joe but a little to the left, with Brian and Meredith mirroring them on the right, JoMo and Tessa stood on the left hand stairs leading down from the stage and Denice and Jeff were on the right, leaving a Julia and Darren to stand near the back of the stage.

_"And I will wake up when the sun comes up and I will watch cartoons until my eyes go square and I won't care 'cos I'll be all grown up"_ the new pairs sang together

_"When I grow up_

_When I grow up, When I grow up, (When I grow up)"_ they all harmonised

_"I will be strong enough to carry all the heavy things you have to haul around with you when you're a grown up._

_And when I grow up, when I grow up (when I grow up), I will be brave enough to fight the creatures that you have to fight beneath the bed each night to be a grown up" _They were all beginning to put their nerves aside and just enjoy performing

_"When I grow up (When I grow up) I will have treats everyday and I'll play with things that Mom pretends that Moms don't think are fun_

_And I will wake up (I will wake up) when the sun comes up and I will spend all day just lying in the sun and I won't burn cause I'll be all grown up _

_When I grow up"_ They all finished, Brian let go of Mares hand as they all made their way off stage mouthing to her

'You'll do great'

Before he was swallowed up by the curtain and she was left alone on stage with Devin

_"When I grow up I will be brave enough to fight the creatures that you have to fight beneath the bed to be a grown up_

_When I grow up" _Devin sang sweetly, she was given the role of Miss Honey, partly because she could sing really well and partly because she was one of the tallest there

_"Just because you find that life's not fair it doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it, if you always take it on the chin and wear it, nothing will change"_ Meredith sang, terrified about what the audience would think

_"When I grow up"_

_"Just because I find myself in this story, it doesn't mean that everything is written for me, if I think the ending is fixed or ready I might as well be saying I think that it's ok, and that's not right!"_ She ran off stage, only for her best friend to grab her and hug her tight.

"You were totally awesome" he whispered

"Thanks, you were too!"

"Shhh Mewdiff" He laughed making her giggle "Miss said you have to be really quiet if you don't want your mommy to hear"

"Sorry, Bwi but that was just so fun"

"Shush you two!" Mrs Robinson (I couldn't resist) hissed at them

"Sorry miss" They chorused


	23. Jarren 3

**I don't own the song or the starkids! **

**Song- jack and coke (Alex Day)**

"Dare! It's your go!" It was karaoke night at the holiday club and the rest of the starkids were currently pushing a quite heavenly intoxicated Darren up onto the stage where Julia was setting it up for him, she handed him the mic, her hand perhaps lingering a little longer than was strictly needed on his, before the music began and she jerked back away from him.

_"1, 2, 3, 4, I'm from London"_ He slurred a little

"No your not!" Walker laughed, Darren ignored him however and stumbled across the stage, continuing on with his song

_"This is the start of the end of my life_

_The questions I have will only be solved with time_

_But I won't wait quietly_

_I have a lot of other things to do _

_Everybody's growing up around me_

_But I ain't got no patience so_

_Let's have another Jack and Coke_

_I'm at the center of a story_

_But I've still got some time to grow_

_So crack another Jack and Coke"_

The assembled crowd was already cheering loudly, at the performance, partly because of his singing, partly because he kept making them laugh by tripping over his shoelaces, a fact which he seemed utterly oblivious too

_"I try to act like a grownup I find_

_It doesn't sit right_

_Even though I'm past my prime_

_Tinkled on the piano_

_Not as good as I would like to be_

_Everybody's growing up around me_

_But I ain't got no patience so_

_Let's have another Jack and Coke_

_I'm at the center of a story_

_But I've still got some time to grow_

_So crack another Jack and Coke"_

Darren sang, pulling Julia from where she was hidden by the big karaoke machine and grabbed the other mic, pushing it into her hands she started to nervously sing along, no matter how scared she was Darren always made her feel safe.

_"I'm gonna flicker from person to place_

_Until I can get what I need_

_I'm gonna flicker from person to place_

_Until I can get what I need_

_(Because I'm a wanderer)_

_I'm gonna flicker from person to place_

_Until I can get what I need_

_(Because I'm a wanderer)_

_I'm gonna flicker from person to place_

_Until I can what I need_

_Because I'm a wanderer_

_And a wanderer I'll always be"_

They sang together, she got more enthusiastic as Darren grasped her hand tightly.

_"Everybody's growing up around me_

_But I ain't got no patience so_

_Let's have another Jack and Coke_

_I'm at the center of a story_

_But I've still got some time to grow_

_So crack another Jack and Coke_

_(Let's crack a Jack and Coke)" _

Almost the whole club had joined in by the end and they were all cheering their heads off, Julia who was bright red quickly introduced the next singer before being pulled backstage by Darren.

"You were amazing tonight Dare! Then again, your always amazing"

"You were good Jules, like really really good. Your perfect baby, that's why I loovve you" He slurred

" I love you too, now come on your done here tonight, home time Dare bear"

"Okay, whatever you say Juliepoo" He giggled slightly

"Never call me that again"

"Juliepoo, Juliepoo, Julie, Julie, Juliepoo" he laughed in a sing song voice

"If you were slightly less adorable I'd smack you"

"Why don't you Juliepoo? I'm not that drunk"

"I don't have to, the hangover will be punishment enough"


End file.
